The present invention relates to a helicopter blade. In particular, the present invention relates to a helicopter blade comprising a connecting device for connecting the blade to the hub of the rotor by means of a spherical joint defined by two mating elements respectively in the form of a spherical head and a spherical seat, and wherein one of said mating elements forms an integral part of the connecting device.
One of the most structurally critical points on blades of the aforementioned type is on the connecting device, and corresponds to the point at which the blade, particularly the connecting device, is connected to said integral mating element.